Kimi wo Ai Shiteru
by Tsukiyomi.N
Summary: ItachiXSakura...Un regreso,un plan,un amor,una traición...pesimo sumary pero es que no soy muy buena para eso please lean...
1. Chapter 1

**Ai Shiteru**

Cap 1:

Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA¡!- gritó cierto chico rubio ojiazul.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- respondió la pelirosa.

-¿Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que te he estado diciendo estos últimos 2 minutos?

-Uhmmm -respondió ella- déjame ver¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa vieja de Tsunade permitir que el teme ese vuelva a nuestro equipo? Después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para rescatarlo de la serpiente asquerosa esa y aún así cree que con solo volver y mostrarnos su carita de perro arrepentido lo vamos a perdonar…-responde ella imitándolo, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara- y ahora si no te molesta ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de Sasuke?

-Oye ¿qué te sucede?¿en donde quedó el sasuke-kun?-pregunto el chico zorro ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de sakura.

-Sabes que?? me voy a reunir con Ino y Hinata, necesito olvidarme un poco de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana…¿vienes?

-No-respondió él visiblemente afectado por el nombre de cierta peliazul. Desde que Hinata salía con Gaara (inner: que suertuda) la sola mención de su nombre hacia que Naruto cambiara de tema inmediatamente.

-Bueno adiós Naruto…

-Eh¡! espera Sakura!¡

Mientras caminaba pensaba en la pregunta que le había hecho su amigo. Por que ya no lo llamaba Sasuke-kun?? Probablemente ya su "amor" de cría había pasado y su mente solo lo registraba como un mal rato.

-¡Ey frentuda!

-Ah hola cerdita

-Niña pero que te sucede? parece que te hubiera pasado un tren por encima (inner: que explícita) (yo: quieres dejar de interrumpir??)

Antes de que sakura pudiera contestar una kunai explosiva arremetió contra ellas y aunque pudieron esquivarlas de pronto todo tipo de armas fueron lanzadas hacia donde estaban por un desconocido, amparado en los árboles, que apareció de la nada. Con un poco de suerte lograron esquivarlas todas y se lanzaron contra aquella figura que Ino traspaso con una shuriken, la figura se tambaleó y se desvaneció al instante.

-Kuso¡- grito Ino- ¿que demonios fue eso?

-No lo se…-comenzó Sakura pero fue interrumpida por la expresión de desconcierto de su compañera. Se volvió y contempló cinco o seis figuras que salían de los árboles.

-Quienes son?- gritó Ino- Al no obtener respuesta de su parte perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y corrio hacia la más alta de las figuras. Esta tambien se dirigio hacia ella y dejo a la rubia inconsciente en el suelo. Sakura reaccionó y ataco con una kunai adormecedora. La mas pequeña de las figuras con un movimiento de su mano disolvio en el aire la kunai, y atacó aunque en todo momento desde las sombras.

-¿Porqué no salen y dan la cara¡cobardes!- grito la pelirosa, jadeando por el cansancio.

-¿Cobardes??-dijo una voz burlona- suena mejor que preferimos mantenernos en secreto…pero si tu lo quieres…

Tres figuras salieron a la luz y Sakura sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espina dorsal al ver frente a ella a tres de los mas fuertes Akatsukis: Itachi Uchiha, Sasori y Deidara…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de naruto no son míos...excepto uno que otro que me salga de la imaginación...

**Kimi wo ai Shiteru**

CAP 2

¿Qué sucede?¿acaso no te gustó nuestra presentación?-acotó sasori empleando de nuevo sus marionetas que fueron hacia Sakura, todavía distraída por el hecho de tener a los mas peligrosos ninjas al frente, y el parecido entre Itachi y su hermano menor, las esquivó, no sin antes recibir una herida en el brazo.

Maldición-dijo por lo bajo. Concentro chakra en sus manos y con tres certeros movimientos derribó a dos de las 3 marionetas, la tercera fue derribada por Ino, que ya se había levantado y no había perdido el tiempo.

¿No creías que te iba a dejar toda la gloria no?-dijo la ojiazul

Bien, alguien mas que se une a la fiesta-acoto Deidara-vamos a ver cuanto resiste la amiga...

-Sakura ¿kieres hacerme un favor y ayudarme a terminar con estos payasos?ya me tienen harta...

¡como tú digas cerdita!!-contesto la pelirosa

Deidara y sasori utilizaron una tecnica combinada para atacar a las kunoichis, mientras que Itachi se mantenía observando friamente la pelea. Sakura fue a toda velocidad hacia el para golpearlo con su fuerza descomunal, pero el Uchiha mayor la esquivo y rápidamente desaparecio para al cabo de unos segundos reaparecer atrás de ella y hacerla caer al suelo

-Jamas te confíes-dijo el esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia…

-Pues justamente eso te iba a decir yo¡!-grito Ino que ya se había "desecho" de los otros dos y que en ese momento lo atacaba. Itachi distraído por aquello no se percato de que la pelirosa con un rápido movimiento se había levantado del suelo y le apuntaba al cuello con una kunai

-Nunca te confíes-dijo ella clavándole el arma en el cuello. Se sorprendió al ver que el cuerpo del akatsuki se desvanecía con un puf. Al volverse a ayudar a Ino vio como los clones de los otros dos también desaparecían.

-Demo..-exclamo sakura- Solo eran Kage-bunshins-dijo respirando entrecortadamente y aun recordando a itachi. Aunque hubiera sido un clon, su parecido con Sasuke la desconcertaba y su mirada oscura y penetrante parecía tener algo que la confundía…No¡! Debía quitar esos pensamientos, no quería pensar en nada que estuviera relacionado con los Uchiha. Ayudo a Ino a levantarse y la llevó al hospital para luego dirigirse al despacho de Tsunade para informarle de lo ocurrido

-Pero como pudo haber pasado??se suponía que habíamos reforzado la seguridad- dijo la hokage dirigiéndose hacia su asistente

-Tsunade-sama revisamos la entrada de la aldea y no vimos nada..-respondió shizune nerviosa

-Probablemente utilizaron un genjutsu para pasar por otras personas y así pasaron desapercibidos-la interrumpió Sakura

-Quizás no lo hicieron…-comenzó shizune

-Por favor¡! No creo que sean tan idiotas como para dejarse ver por toda la aldea…no si tienen algo en mente…-le replicó la pelirosa marchándose del despacho de la Godaime.

Demás está decir que sakura estaba enfadada con todo el mundo en ese momento

¿Por qué razón?

(inner: simple es una baka)

Además de eso, no sabia lo que sentía, se había sentido algo "rara" desde lo sucedido con el Kage-bunshin de Itachi. Éste la había mirado de forma extraña…casi diría que estaba impresionado con ella.

Ni siquiera sasuke la había visto de aquella manera ni una sola vez. Un momento…¿Qué hacía comparándolos? xD definitivamente aquel día no podía empeorar.

**ººººººººººººº**

-Bueno ya que nos hemos hecho un espectacular anuncio publicitario ¿qué piensas hacer Itachi-sama?- preguntó el akatsuki pelirrojo

-Porque si cuando volvamos no tenemos al kyuubi o alguna información que pueda permitirnos destruir Konoha- agregó Deidara- dudo que podamos mostrarnos de nuevo en el cuartel…

Itachi no respondió, estaba "distraido" por asi decirlo, los otros dos decidieron dejarlo por ahora. De repente Itachi oyo el sonido sordo de unos pasos que se acercaban, reaccionó después de unos segundo y esperó…

-¿Qué sucede itachi-sama?-dijo Sasori

Shhh-respondio él intentando que bajara la voz pero al mismo tiempo alzandola él…

¿Quién esta ahí?-le llegó una voz femenina que le parecía extrañamente familiar…


	3. Chapter 3

Kimi wo Ai Shiteru

Cap.3

¿Quién es?-volvió a preguntar Sakura-debe haber sido mi imaginación, eso de los akatsukis me ha puesto un poco paranoica…

Mientras la veía pasar delante de ellos a Itachi se le ocurrió una "buena" idea…

-¿Dijiste que debemos tener información de la aldea y al demonio, cierto?-inquirió el Uchiha

-Así es.

-Pues creo que se de alguien que podría conseguirnos las dos cosas-dijo Itachi.

-¿Te refieres a esa peliteñida?-pregunto Deidara aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Itachi le respondió con una sonrisa malévola que demostraba que fuese lo que fuese que estuviera planeando nada iba a terminar bien. Bueno al menos no para ellospensó el rubio. ¿Y qué tienes en mente Itachi?-preguntó.

-Uhmm nada en especial, sólo seducirla, enamorarla, y para cuando esté lo suficientemente convenida…quedarme con el botín, ¿no les parece simple?.

-¿Y cómo, si se puede saber, harás eso?

-Aún no lo se, pero tengo la impresión que no va a ser nada difícil…

ºººººººººººººººº

EN CASA DE SAKURA…

-¡Ohayoo gozaimas!-gritó sakura cerrando fuertemente la puerta de su casa

-¡Hola hija! ¿Qué tal tu día?-le llego la voz de su madre desde la cocina

-Créeme no querrás enterarte…subiré a mi habitación…

Al entrar se tumbó en la cama y sin tener tiempo para pensar en nada, se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar la alarma de su reloj. ¡Dios mío ¡ se le había hecho muy tarde para su entrenamiento. Se bañó y se vistió rápidamente bajó a la sala le dio los buenos días a su madre, tomó su desayuno y se fue al campo de entrenamiento.

-Sakura llegas tarde- le recriminó Tsunade apenas la vio llegar

-Gomen Tsunade-sama es que ayer llegué muy cansada a mi casa y me quedé dormida. Por cierto…¿cómo está Ino?

-Está mejorando, mañana le daré el alta-dijo la hokage

-¡Qué bueno!-dijo sakura alegremente-¿ y qué haremos hoy?

-Primero que nada practicarás tus jutsus médicos.

Al terminar el entrenamiento la pelirosa caminaba satisfecho por los resultados de su entrenamiento…es cierto que aún no tenia un buen control de si misma y terminaba exhausta, pero ya no era la carga que solía ser para sus compañeros de equipo, cada vez se volvía más fuerte y de eso estaba orgullosa.

Llegó al hospital y pasó a saludar a Ino, que ya tenía la mayoría de sus heridas cerradas y seguía con su humor característico. Al salir anduvo hasta el bosque, no le apetecía estar en su casa…aunque el último paseo que di terminó con Ino en el hospital

No había andado mucho cuando sintió un fuerte golpe a su espalda, aguardó unos segundos para ver si escuchaba algo, pero no pasó nada. Se dio vuelta despacio

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó…

_**FLASH BACK**_

¿Qué les parece?-preguntó serio Itachi

-Bueno…si quieres que te responda con sinceridad…pareces un niñato resentido-respondió Deidara intentando contener la risa

Itachi y Sasori: ¬¬

El genjutsu de Itachi mostraba a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que mostraban un profundo odio, en lo demás era igual al Itachi original…

_**Fin FLASH BACK**_

El chico que tenía al frente le daba algo de temor, la forma en que la miraba, parecía que quisiera ver todo su interior…

-¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar ella

-Una persona…

-No si, eso ya lo noté…pero ¿y tu nombre?

-……-

-Bueno adiós fue un placer- dijo ella sarcásticamente y salió del bosque.

Diablos…pensó Itachi creo que no comencé muy bien que digamos- ¡Espera!-dijo yendo tras de ella- Gomen nasai…yo…etto, me llamo It…

-Uh?-exclamó la pelirosa volteando de repente. Por alguna razón había mostrado un repentino interés.

-Itaru Tenkoru. Do itashimashite-dijo Itachi uff casi lo arruino todo. Pero ¿por qué?. Nunca me había sucedido pensó seriamente..

-Do itashimashite, Itaru. Soy Sakura.

Al oír su nombre, Sakura había dejado de mostrar interés.

-Es un verdadero placer, Sakura-san-le dijo él

-Bueno…adiós-le contesto sakura con una sonrisa falsa y se alejó, no sabia la razón pero aquel chico era demasiado…extraño…

-Sakura ¡hola!-gritaron de algún lado. La pelirosa se giro para encontrarse a su amiga Hinata de la mano de Gaara, se veían tan bien (inner:¬¬ xD no puedo contigo…), la pelirosa se sentía feliz de que su amiga tuviera a alguien a su quisiera tener su misma suerte-pensó ella. Desde lo que ocurrido con Sasuke, no se había fijado en otra persona, tenia miedo, miedo de que la historia se repitiera…pero no, al menos por ahora tenia algo en lo que refugiarse y escapar de eso, tenía a sus amigos y a su familia , y eso era algo…

-Hola Hinata-dijo abrazando a su amiga-Hola Gaara

-Hola Sakura-respondió él

-Sakura…¿qué te sucede?-dijo Hinata

-Nada, nada sólo que ha sido una semana muy rara…-contesto la pelirosa

-¡Sakura chan!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Ah! Son ustedes Naruto, Sai y…-su voz se cortó al ver aparecer al Uchiha menor caminando junto a ellos-…Uchiha

-Pero si es el Kazekage- dijo el Uchiha sonriendo al ver la cara de Naruto. Gaara no le prestó atención y se limitó a mirarlo con desconfianza…

-Etto…bueno es que Gaara y yo salimos…-dijo la Hyuga sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos

-¡Vaya vaya! Parece que las cosas han cambiado por aquí…

-Si y no sabes cuanto-dijo Sakura en un susurro lo bastante audible para los oídos del Uchiha.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Has cambiado? ¿O acaso sigues siendo la misma molestia llorona de antes?- preguntó él con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Había dado en el clavo. La pelirosa avanzó unos pasos hacia él y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Puedes pensar lo que te de la regalada gana Uchiha y ese tema no fue, es, ni será de tu incumbencia y si, todos cambiamos o bueno…al parecer hay excepciones porque para mi tu sigues siendo el mismo idiota arrogante que eras hace 3 años…-les espetó ella aún con la mano alzada . En ese momento Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Uchiha?¿pretendes golpearme?, la verdad no sería una sorpresa viniendo de ti-le dijo la pelirosa sonriendo-entonces ¡suéltame!- se alejó con paso seguro, hacia quien sabe donde, sin percatarse de que montado en la rama de un árbol estaba Itachi observando y escuchando todo lo que había sucedido entre su objetivo y su queridísimo hermano menor…

Hasta aki el capitulo 3 este cap me gusta mucho por la pelea entre sasuke y sakura espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también…xD


	4. Chapter 4

Kimi wo Ai shiteru

**Kimi wo Ai shiteru**

**Cap 4**

-"Bueno al menos tengo un punto a mi favor: parece que el estúpido de mi otouto no se la lleva muy bien con la Haruno, así que de él no tendré que preocuparme demasiado"-pensaba tranquilamente Itachi, pero ver a la pelirosa lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y decidió empezar de una vez por todas con su plan. Rápidamente bajó del árbol para colocarse detrás de ella.

-¡Sasuke lárgate de aquí!-dijo ella sin mirar hacia atrás. Itachi sorprendido le puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que se girara bruscamente. Al verlo Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada.

-Go…gomen pensé que era otra persona-le dijo ella nerviosa.

-Si, lo se-le contestó Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Digamos que fui testigo de una pelea entre cierta persona y un Uchiha- les contestó él.

Sakura: … Uhmm bueno y ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué siempre apareces de repente?. Como si quisieras que nadie te viera…

-"! Wow ¡ que inteligente y perceptiva es esta niña"-pensó Itachi sarcásticamente- Digamos que te estoy espiando.

-¿Ah si?. ¿Y eso como para qué?-preguntó Sakura.

-Para recoger información.

-¿Y de qué?.

-De todo…

-Claro, veo que no eres capaz de articular más de cuatro palabras en una sola frase, pero… digamos que estoy acostumbrada…bueno adiós espía- dijo ella con tono burlón y dando por terminada la conversación. Itachi sólo se quedó observándola-"después de todo esto no va a ser tan fácil como pensaba".

Sakura, camino al hospital pensaba en aquel chico, en lo extraño que era y que ¡ahora venía y le decía que la espiaba!. Ella apenas sabía su nombre…Itaru Tenkoru…pero él de ella sabía, al parecer, mucho más que su nombre.

-¡Hey Sakura!-le gritó de pronto-¿te importa que te acompañe?-le preguntó Itaru. Sakura se quedó perpleja.

-Etto…yo…-comenzó a decir- Bueno, está bien. Pero mantente a distancia.

Esta vez Itachi decidió ser más cuidadoso.

-De acuerdo, Sakura-chan

-¡Y no me llames Sakura-chan!-le espetó ella e uno de sus "raros" arranques de ira.

Demás está decir que Itachi se decidió a no seguir molestándola. Caminaron un rato y llegaron al hospital.

-Listo llegamos. Ya te puedes ir.

-Yo…

Ni bien Itachi había empezado a hablar se sintió una tensión en el ambiente: Sasuke estaba saliendo del hospital. Sakura desvió la mirada y se volvió hacia Itachi con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Hola Sakura, debilucha- le dijo el Uchiha- ¿Estás de paseo?.¿Es tu novio?- sonsacó despectivamente- Vaya pero que pésimo gusto tienes.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás celoso Uchiha?-le replicó Itachi. Sakura se sorprendió, pero se mantuvo sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Yo? ¿celoso?. Debes estar loco- terminó Sasuke. Sin embargo hubo cierto cambio de actitud- Nunca me empataría con _**esa**_ frentuda.

Sakura se enojó como nunca.

-¿Y tú qué te crees? pedazo de….

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando Itachi la atrajo hacia si y la beso en los labios. Sakura se negó al principio pero a medida que Itachi avanzaba, ella se iba relajando, al punto de terminar colocando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Itachi para acercarla más a él. Itachi también estaba asombrado. Primero, porque la había besado como un impulso, casi sin pensar; segundo… porque lo estaba disfrutando.

Sasuke miraba molesto la escena, sintiendo que su sangre hervía; mientras tanto Itachi y Sakura se separaron (lamentablemente) para tomar aire, Sakura parecía un semáforo, Itachi por su parte le sonreía con suficiencia a Sasuke, quien le lanzaba kunais con la mirada, controlándose para no ir y golpearlo.

Sakura pasó por el lado de Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo, se giró y, dirigiéndose a Itachi le dijo sonriendo:

-¡Adiós Itaru!- al cruzar la puerta del hospital seguía sonriendo. Afuera Itachi la siguió satisfecho con la mirada para después irse y dejar a Sasuke con la rabia contenida.

ºººººººº En el hospital ºººººººººº

-¡Hola Ino! ¿Cómo sigues?- gritó la pelirosa al entrar al cuarto de su amiga.

-Mejor, me duele un poco la espalda pero estoy bien. Lo que si te agradecería es que bajaras la voz frentuda- dijo la aludida con cara de pocos amigos.

-Está bien, pero ¿no que hoy te daban de alta? ¿Qué haces aquí aún?.

-Es que…-comenzó la rubia.

-Es que tuvo una recaída y decidí dejarla aquí un día más- la interrumpió Tsunade.

-Bueno ¡que lástima amiga!... Tsunade-sama podría dejarnos a solas un momento, necesito hablar con Ino.

-Como quieras ¡pero nada de intentar escapar!

-¡Claro! No hay problema- "Ups me da la impresión de Tsunade-sama puede leer también el pensamiento…¬¬"-respondió la rubia con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.-Oye frentuda ¿puedo saber porque estabas tan feliz cuando llegaste?-respondió la rubia apenas Tsunade salió de la habitación.

-¿Perdón? ¡Ah eso! Bueno de echo era por eso que quería hablar en privado…-contestó Sakura. Ino se incorporó de la cama muy dispuesta a escuchar. La pelirosa le contó lo sucedido con Sasuke en la puerta del hospital…y el beso de Itaru…

-…Y nos separamos, hubieras visto la cara de Sasuke, creo que de haber podido lo hubiese matado…-terminó la pelirosa.

-Pero…me estás diciendo que esta es la segunda vez que lo ves y…¿lo besaste?

-Corrección, ÉL me besó.

-Si amiga, pero no me dirás que no te gustó- la tanteó Ino.

-Está bien no te lo niego, pero no dejo de pensar en la cara de Sasuke, parecía estar tan celoso…jeje-se burló Sakura.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Todavía quieres a Sasuke, o sientes algo por el famoso Itaru?-preguntó la rubia ansiosa por una respuesta por parte de su amiga.

-No yo con Sasuke nada que ver…pero con respecto a Itaru…bueno eso lo decidiré después…


	5. Chapter 5

Hulasss aquí estoy con la conti…y bueno a decir verdad este capitulo fue escrito casi en su totalidad por mi one-san (inner: claro si no se cuentan mis anexos personales y los de la loca de mi dueña), así que cualquier cosa que kieran comentar xfa háganlo y yo le paso sus coments…buehh aki el cap…

**Kimi wo ai shiteru**

**Cap 5**

Había pasado ya una semana de aquel "percance" con Itachi (Gomen, Itaru). Las cosas habían sido relativamente normales. Ino se había roto una pierna saliendo del hospital, por lo que estaría más o menos 2 o 3 semanas más (el como del accidente ni yo lo se xD). Mientras, Sakura había hecho hasta lo imposible por no encontrarse con Itaru; no porque aún tuviera pena (no, que va) sino porque, por ahora quería aclarar su mente.

-¡Sakura-chan!-le gritó de pronto Naruto- Hay reunión con Tsunade-sama.

- Y ¿sabes porqué?

- Creo que tiene que ver con nuestro equipo.

-…: Mmm, ¿no será algo relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡I...Itaru!-exclamó Sakura.

- Etto…yo…los dejo-dijo Naruto sonriendo (00?)

-Na…¡¡Naruto!!

Itaru permaneció tranquilo y cuando Naruto se perdió de vista tomo de la mano a Sakura.

-Ven quiero que veas algo.

-Pe…pero ¿y la reunión?

-Ya irás. Tsunade-sama se va a retrasar.-respondió Itaru sin saber de lo que hablaba.

-¿Y tú cómo lo…?-le interrogo la pelirosa sorprendida.

- Ya te había dicho que era un espía.

Caminaron durante un rato para llegar a un hermoso sitio. (Debo aclarar que Itaru le había quitado el protector a Sakura y con él le había vendado los ojos. Así que ella no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar).

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, pudo ver la aldea de Konoha entera, iluminada por un fantástico atardecer.

- Es hermoso-dijo ella acercándose más al borde del precipicio donde estaban.

Itachi la miraba extrañamente. Había algo en esa chica que, por alguna razón, le agitaba y hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Pero no. Como miembro de Akatsuki, no debía. No podía enamorarse. Después de todo sólo era un plan…

-¡Itaru!-gritó de pronto Sakura.

Al principio él no reaccionó.

- Itaru…hey ¡ese es mi nombre!-pensó. (Inner: BAKAAAAA¡¡)- ¡Sakura! Sakura!! Sa…

Estaba en los brazos de Sasuke.

-Tu…-dijo Itachi- Estúpido hermano, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-pensó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Casi se cae por el precipicio- Respondió Sasuke con sorna. Había un ligero dejo de odio en su voz.

- ¡Ya basta!, ¡suéltame Sasuke!-le ordenó la pelirosa librándose de él- No fue su culpa, fui yo la que pisó en falso. Vámonos Itaru. O llegaré tarde a la reunión.-dijo levantándose. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, tuvo que sentarse nuevamente por una herida en el tobillo.

-¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que hago?-pensó (inner: BaaaaaKaaaaa) (yo ¡YA BASTA!)

No había terminado de decidir que hacer cuando de repente unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron…

-Hey, no, no, no, ¡¡Bájame Sasuke!!

- Estás lastimada y no puedes caminar, debilucha. Además parece que tu chico no es capaz de cuidarte como debe.-le replicó el Uchiha.

Ahora los papeles se intercambiaban, ahora era Itachi el que sentía ganas de matar a su hermano. Por su mente pasó fugazmente la idea de golpearlo, pero Sakura se le adelantó y lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo (y por consiguiente cayendo ella también ya que la tenía cargada). Total que se formó un desastre y Sakura termino con Sasuke encima de ella (00?)

-¡¡ PARATEEEEE!!- le gritó la pelirosa, ya molesta.

Sasuke se levantó, (no mal piensen xD) sólo para que Itachi lo volviera a tirar al suelo de un puñetazo. Hubiera seguido de no ser porque de pronto oyeron unos ruidos extraños entre los arbustos. Sakura e Itaru se asomaron, pero lo que vieron estaba más allá de su imaginación…

-KYAAAAA¡¡-gritó Sakura. Sasuke e Itachi enrojecieron violentamente ( jejeje xD).

-Se…sensei-dijo Sasuke

-Kami-sama…-susurró Itachi- quedaré traumatizado-pensó.

¿Qué pasó que todos quedaron así?...ya se los digo… (No desesperen)

Hatake Kakashi estaba besando a una chica de cabello negro. Estaba vestida con unos shorts negros y una camiseta gris, e igual que los jounins, tenía los antebrazos y las piernas vendadas y su protector lo tenía amarrado al cuello. Al parecer tenían rato en eso, ya que Kakashi parecía ligeramente cansado (la chica no estaba haciendo nada, que conste xD) (inner BaaaaaKaaaaa¡¡ le tiro un sartén dejándolo inconciente…a ver si deja de fastidiar...). Sin embargo los ojos de la chica eran de un color rojo intenso. Lo cual significaba que probablemente estuviera siendo controlada mentalmente por un jutsu.

Al parecer los tres pensaron lo mismo, porque en un segundo Itaru sujetaba a Kakashi por los brazos, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke ayudaban a la chica a levantarse.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?...Yo…-preguntó Kakashi tan tranquilo como siempre y arreglándose la máscara.

-¡Sensei! Estaba usando un jutsu para controlarla a ella, ¿no le parece vergonzoso?-le replicó Sakura.

-No recuerdo nada…jeje-dijo Kakashi riendo.

-¿AHH?!

Mientras Sakura discutía, bueno suena mejor decir regañaba, a Kakashi, la chica permanecía a su lado. En un determinado momento sus ojos pasaron del rojo al violeta.

-¿Uh?-exclamó Itaru- Eras tú ¿no?...

-Jejeje…-replico ella a su vez- ¡Hai! Gomen Nasai…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno…en realidad Kakashi no ha hecho nada. Fue esta chica.-le respondió Itaru señalando a la joven, que haciendo una profunda reverencia, ocultaba su rostro más roja que Sakura el día de aquel beso….

-Gomen… no era mi intención llegar a eso. Es que no se controlarme todavía.-dijo ella de pronto. Sakura y el resto se quedaron perplejos.

-¿Nani? ¿Y por eso usabas un jutsu?-le gritó la pelirosa

-Tampoco es eso-dijo la chica que, milagrosamente, seguía tranquila. (Cabe destacar que Sasuke, Itaru y Kakashi se habían alejado prudentemente)- Es que por alguna razón desconocida sucede lo que yo quiero.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-exclamó Sakura- Explícate.

- El caso es, que cuando yo pienso en algo, parte de mi chakra se activa y lo cumple. Normalmente logro dominarlo pero esta vez no pude controlarme. Lo lamento.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a replicar pero Kakashi se adelantó, y tomando a la chica de la barbilla, la besó. Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y Sasuke e Itaru se miraron anonadados.

-¿Fuiste tú otra vez?-le preguntó Sakura a la chica.

-Oye no hace falta un jutsu-dijo Kakashi respondiendo por ella sonriendo y acomodándose la máscara- Si eso quieres, sólo pídelo.

Sakura: XX

Sasuke: X-X

Itaru: ¬¬

-Lo recordaré Kakashi-kun-dijo ella sonriente.

-Por cierto-agregó Kakashi-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sakura, Sasuke e Itaru: caída estilo anime

-¿¿Yo??...Soy Do Ushima, Narú. Un placer.

- Soy Hatake, Kakashi. Igualmente. Aunque creo que ya me conocías-dijo sonriendo.

Ah, eso. Tu me dijiste tu nombre-le respondió Narú.- Fue antes de verme a los ojos y…bueno jejeje.

-Así que ese jutsu funciona cuando se le ve a los ojos ¿no?-se preguntó mentalmente el Uchiha mayor.-Eso me podría ser de mucha ayuda…Sin embargo, creo que ya la he visto antes

-Uh… ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno… yo creo que debo irme, me están esperando.-dijo Narú.- El lío es que...no se adonde ir jejeje. (xD).

-No te preocupes- le dijo Kakashi- yo te llevo adonde quieras…

-…En el momento justo y cuando lo desees…-respondió ella.

-…En cualquier lugar y momento, siempre y cuando lo disfrutemos ¡!- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Icha-Icha Paradise? ¿Tú también lo lees Kakashi-kun?

-Se diría que si.

-A mi me encanta lo que hace el protagonista, me gustaría probarlo alguna vez jiji- le dijo Narú.

-Yo te lo podría enseñar si lo deseas- le replico el sensei- sólo necesitas algo de práctica. ¿Te parece hoy a las nueve?

-¿Si en tu casa no?

-Si prefieres otro sitio…

-No así sería perfecto.

Al final, luego de un largo rato oyendo hablar a Kakashi y a Narú, llegaron a la reunión y se separaron. Los tres jounin se dirigieron directamente al recinto donde estaban los demás. Mientras que Kakashi y la chica iban a ver a Tsunade-sama.

Sakura parecía profundamente perturbada, mientras que Itachi y Sasuke se veían bastante pálidos (¿por qué será?... no creo que sea por falta de sangre xD).

-Ohayo chicos- los recibió Tsunade-sama

-Ohayo, Tsunade-sama ¡!

-Y... ¿quién es su amigo?-preguntó la Hokage refiriéndose a Itaru.

Amigo mío no es-murmuró Sasuke. Ignorándolo Sakura comenzó a hablar: Tsunade shizou el es Itaru Tenkoru un ninja del país del rayo (upss eso es nuevo).

-Uhmm está bien. El motivo de nuestra reunión es simple: Primero; debido a la situación de Ino-san he decidido suplantarla hasta que se recupere por Sai.- empezó la hokage. Sakura quedó impresionada. ¿Qué sería lo próximo?- Segundo: Sasuke Uchiha será otra vez integrante del equipo 7.-

Haberlo oído resultaba más traumante para Sakura que simplemente pensarlo.

-Demonios ¡! Ahora mi hermano dificultará todo - reflexionó Itachi. Pero más que sentir rabia por el cambio de planes, más bien sentía un intenso odio producido por el simple hecho de pensar que SU Haruno estaría otra vez con Sasuke.- Un momento…¿Mi Haruno? ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Sólo es una simple herramienta. ¡No siento nada por ella!...o…talvez si -pensó mientras observaba a Sakura. Ella también parecía pensativa- No…no puedo

-…ado por la nueva sensei del grupo, Narú de Ushima- siguió Tsunade-sama.

-Pobres chicos-pensó Sakura- ¿qué grupo será?

-Así que, por favor, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, saluden a su nueva sensei.

-¡Ohayo gozaimasu Haruno, Uzumaki y Uchiha! Soy Narú do Ushima y por este tiempo tendré el honor de ser su sensei.

- Parece otra -pensó Sasuke recordando a aquella chica que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él. Le gustaba verla sonreír casi tanto como a Sakura…Quizás…

-Ni lo pienses.-le susurró Kakashi- No tienes oportunidad.

-Gomen. Disculpen la molestia, pero aún no los conozco bien- dijo Naru-sensei

-No hay problema-le respondió Kakashi colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.-la pelirosa es Sakura Haruno, nuestra jounin más inteligente…

-Hai¡! – dijo Sakura, dando un paso al frente.

-El chico rubio es Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de todos, y sin embargo, un o de los más fuertes.

-Y el joven serio del final es Sasuke Uchiha…

-¿Uchiha?...Asi que tu también…-Susurro Narú.- ¿No te suena el apellido Do Ushima?-dijo ella dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

-Realmente no. Aunque hay cierta similitud…

-Piénsalo bien ¿Qué pasa si quitas el "do" del apellido?-volvió a preguntar.

-Narú Ushima…-pensó Itachi- Un momento…recuerdo que mi padre tenía una prima con ese apellido…eso quiere decir que ella… -pensó viendo a Narú.

-¡Soy tu prima, Sasuke-kun!- exclamó abrazándolo- Pero… eso no significa que vaya a ser condescendiente contigo. ¡Chicos entrenamiento mañana temprano! Ahora pueden retirarse.

Mientras salían Sakura reaccionó (se había tardado muxo no??). Ella ¿prima de Sasuke? No le entraba en la cabeza pero tampoco estaba de ánimo como para preguntar.

-No se a ustedes pero a mi me cayó bien- dijo Naruto sonriente interrumpiendo el silencio- ¡Nunca pensé que alguien de tu familia fuese tan kawaii Sasuke-teme!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCULPAS**

Hola chiics! Estoy aquí para disculparme por haber dejado esta historia casi empezando…pero la verdad es que muchas cosas han pasado y no encontraba ni el ánimo ni el tiempo para seguir escribiendo :s

Pero si aún después de todo este tiiempo siguen pendientes de esta historia es un placer decirles que no la dejare…aunque por el momento solo me dedique a editar un poco los capítulos anteriores y ya después continuaré con ella…

De nuevo: Lo siiento! Y graciias a los que han dejado rvws o han colocado esta historia como favorita…

Nos vemos pronto ;)

**N.**


End file.
